Haunted
by Amarathine
Summary: Songfic to Evanesance's 'Haunted'. KaguraxNarakusort of. It is a rapefic just to warn you. I didn't write this my friend Ryuchan did and I posted it! READ IT! I don't own the song or the characters..Sob Please, RxR


_**Haunted**_

_Long-lost words whisper slowly,_

_To me…._

His laughter mocked her, even now. She could still hear it, hours after the fact. That cold whisper, calling her those vile names, taunting her helplessness…

_Still can't find what keeps me here…_

The wind-sorceress wandered out onto the wooden porch, staring blindly ahead, one hand on the wall to guide her. She was oblivious to everything now. Her thoughts were turned inward. She wondered dimly what it was that bound her to this place, oppressive and dark as it was, and why she always felt compelled to returnAll she'd ever wanted was freedom, to be like the winds that were at her command. **Had** been, rather; her fan now hung broken in her limp hand.

_When all this time I've been so hollow,_

_Inside…_

The silent void in her chest throbbed dully. Her hand went languidly to the place where her heart should have been. Her master was calling her, wanting her to return. The pain sharpened, but she ignored it. What point was there? He'd only break her again, taking brutally what he claimed was his, regardless. She was a tool to him, a tool that had been shattered into a lifeless empty shell.

_But I know you're still there…_

She could feel his eyes on her even now. He could see her either through the eyes of those vile insects that spied for him, or through her sister's mirror. She knew those scarlet eyes that she hated so were even now devouring her from afar, burning her up with sheer animal lust. Chills broke out on her skin at the thought of that look in his eyes. That wild bright hunger, the urge to mark, to claim, to destroy. She could feel it raking over her, and she was afraid.

_Watching me, wanting me…_

When had she first begun to notice that dark desire in his gaze when he looked at her? She thought it must always have been there; she'd just never noticed it before. Even when she had noticed, she hadn't recognized it for what it was. Certainly she'd never expected he'd act on it…

_I can feel you pull me down…_

It had happened in an instant. A sharp wave of pain in her chest had driven her to her knees, and then in a rustle of silk he'd forced her onto her back on the ground. His claws had begun to tear aside the layers of her kimono before she was able to react. She was trapped, pinned beneath him by almost his full weight. She'd instinctively struggled anyway, swiping wildly at those terrible blood-colored eyes with her short nails. He'd simply leered at her and caught her wrists. She couldn't fight him now..

_Fearing you, loving you…_

For the first time in her life she was frightened. He gave a twisted little smirk as he leaned forward to crush his mouth against hers. He tasted like old death, and she gagged and turned away. His fangs scraped across the skin on her neck, sending little tingles surging through every inch of her. She hated herself for it, hated him, for making her feel this way. She hated him for making her like it…

_I won't let you pull me down…_

In her mind she swore she'd never let him do this again. If she survived this, she'd be gone faster than he could blink, and find some place where no one could ever hurt her like this again. She'd ride the wind to a safe place.

**Never again,** she promised herself.

_Hunting you, I can smell you,_

_Alive…_

She'd always sworn that one day she'd kill him. Yet she was never quite strong enough to do so on her own. She'd tried to enlist help from Sesshoumaru, cold-hearted bastard that he was, but of course he'd ignored her. Kami-sama forbid he should get his noble hands dirty ridding the world of the foul creature Naraku. All she could do was see that the mutt Inuyasha and his little cadre succeeded in slaying her master. So close…they'd always come so close to defeating him, but he was always just barely a step ahead. Every time the bastard managed to skip away untouched and laughing.

_Your heart pounding in my head…_

She herself lacked a heart, but if she had one it would have been racing as he slipped his hands inside her yukata , touching her in ways she would have objected to if it hadn't felt so damned good. She could have sworn she heard his heart racing as he carefully slipped out of his hakama. He wore nothing beneath it. He fairly reeked of anticipation and savage joy, and she wondered briefly if this was his first time. She shuddered and tried again to pull away.

_Watching me, wanting me…_

He was laughing at her silently, watching her thrash helplessly against him. That spark of amusement and pleasure in his eyes enraged her, and she redoubled her effort to get away. His eyes were a molten ruby color now, bright with passion. With lust. He loved what he could do to her, or force her to do. He was reveling in his power over her. No one should be able to do that, she told herself; she was the wind itself and could never be taken.

Except by him…

_I can feel you pull me down…_

He leaned over her again, paused a moment to look cruelly into her eyes as he straddled her hips, then…

Only then, had she realized his intentions as she saw the terrible purpose in his eyes. The look in his eyes froze her blood. It was a beast staring back at her, feral and hungry. It wanted her, and she was powerless to stop it.

_Saving me, raping me…._

The shock of realization had hit her even before the pain, before she even felt the blood come. She barely held back the screams burning her throat. Shaking violently, she tried to throw him off of her. He grinned wickedly and withdrew just long enough to allow her to catch her breath, then pounded into her again. And again, and again, more times than she could count. She'd never known he was so strong. Her fangs drew blood from inside her mouth as she bit down on her tongue. A soft whimper escaped her. Her eyes were closed by now, tears beginning to seep from the corners. When at last she thought she could stand it no longer, he decided he was done with her. Well…for the most part, anyhow. He still had one last trick up his vile slimy sleeve. For several minutes he had fun violating her with his claws. Then he stood, pulled his hakama back on, and sneered at her in disgust.

"Kagura…make yourself decent, bitch, our guests will arrive shortly."

Then he left. For a while she'd simply huddled there in the corner, shuddering as the realization and memory of what she'd just gone through washed over her. Tears poured freely down her face as she instinctively tried to hold her torn kimono closed, attempting to salvage some small scrap of dignity. She had so little left; he'd taken it all. Her honor, her faith in him, her innocence…all of it, gone. Her jaw dropped limply open as her sphincter released, spewing a torrent of bile down her front. She didn't even notice it. Something inside her had snapped, sending her mind fleeing into a protective shroud. Her eyes clouded over. Mindlessly she got to her feet and walked out onto the porch. She could smell the blood running down her legs. She was leaving a trail of it, but that didn't matter…it couldn't hurt her now…

_Watching me…._

His eyes were as stormy with desire, even now, as hers were empty. She knew this even though she couldn't see him. Such emotions, such heat…she could feel it all over her body. It didn't hurt anymore, didn't make her afraid. That was all that mattered to her.

_Ahhhhhh, ahhhhhh,_

_-Feel you pull me down,_

She heard the screaming inside her head now, all the screams she'd managed to stifle before. They were loud and painful-sounding. She tried to ignore them, but couldn't. She stared blankly at the wall, seeing again what had been done to her. She was watching, though, not feeling. That was important. It was interesting, she thought, but wished the screaming would stop. It was making her head hurt.

_Ahhhhhhhh, ahhhhhhhhh,_

Why wouldn't that noise go away? She didn't like it. What could she do to make it stop? It went on and on. The person screaming sounded so frightened, in so much pain. Would they be all covered in blood, as she was now? She shuddered at the thought. Others were coming; she could hear their steps in the hall. Would they help her? The small group was made up of humans and demons, an interesting mix. She wasn't sure what they wanted from her, but before she could ask the silver-haired demon in the red hakama lunged forward with his sword in hand.

"Wind Scar!" he bellowed, raising the huge shiny blade above his head and swinging it down with all his might. White things rushed towards her across the floor, and she watched, fascinated. What an amazing trick this demon knew! She stood motionless as the blades tore into her. More blood sprayed everywhere. It hurt worse than…almost anything she'd ever felt before. It hurt in a nice way, though, a way she knew would be over soon. The group watched as she slowly fell forward, her eyes finally clear, an odd little smile on her face. She turned to the half-demon and mouthed,

"Thank you," with the last of her breath. She was free now. Naraku could never touch her again.

_I WON'T LET YOU PULL ME DOWN!_


End file.
